Why Roses Still Have Thorns
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Maya's father is writing her, Lucas and Riley are dating, and Farkle has been accepted to an Ivy League college. Everybody is now in tenth grade, and things are looking up. Until Maya makes a mistake that forces her to grow up and threatens her friendship with Riley. Was it really Maya who made the mistake in the first place? Warning: Underage dinking and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Third Person POV**

"Maya, your father wrote again," Katie informed her as she walked out of her bedroom, fully dressed for school. Maya nodded as she grabbed her backpack off of the couch. She took the letter from her mother's hand and grabbed an apple off of the kitchen counter.

"I'll write him tomorrow if I get a chance. Don't wait up for me tonight. I'm going to a party with Riley and Lucas and then I'm spending the night." Katie sighed, but didn't say anything.

Maya figures that she gave up on that years ago.

"Maya Rose Heart, you better not come home on Saturday hungover," Katie tried to lecture, even though she knew her daughter would.

"Yes, mother," Maya appeased.

"Fine. Be safe," was the last thing Katie said to Maya before she walked out the door.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Hey, Riley," Maya called to her best friens as she turned the lock on her locker. She pulled out her notebook and went into Mr. Mathews classroom. Riley called the same greeting as she grabbed her own notebook.

"We still on for tonight Maya?" Riley clarified, grinning with excitement. Lucas walked into the classroom and waved at the two girls before kissing Riley's cheek and sitting down. Lucky for him, the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

"Yeah. You guys will have a blast," Maya assured them. "You'll see."

Little did she know what would happen at that party.

 **OoOoOoO**

Lucas leaned over Maya's shoulder. "What are you drawing?" He asked curiously, keeping his voice down as Mr. Mathews lectured on the Franch and Indian War.

"Roses," Maya replied, shading in the stem a shade lighter than the rosw. "Beacuse everybody has thorns, Huckleberry no matter how hidden. Even you."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Hello, sweetheart. What do you need?" The nurse smiled at me.

"A morning after pill," I told her quietly, my voice shaking. She nodded seriously and walked into the back. I pulled my jacket closer to my body.

 **A/N: Hey guys! First Girl Meets World fic, I am so excited. It's just a prologue, next chapter will be longer. Please review! Tell me if I should wither continue or drop dead off of the face of the Earth. You decide. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Ages**

 **Maya: 16, almost 17**

 **Riley: Just turned 16**

 **Farkle: 16**

 **Lucas: 17**

 **Zay: 16**

 **Maya's POV**

"Hello, sweetheart. What do you need?" The nurse smiled at me and I shrunk under hee gaze.

"A morning after pill, please," I requested quietly, embarrassed, my voice shaking. She nodded seriously and walked into the back. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer to my body. I couldn't shake his voice from my head.

I downed the pill with the cup of water she handed me without a word, and quickly beat it out of there. My hands still shook as I left her office.

My phone then vibrated loudly in my pocket, making me jump. I grabbed my buzzing phone and saw that the text was from Riley.

' _Want 2 come over l8ter_?' She had texted. After a moment of consideration, I texted back.

' _No busy._ ' It was a lame excuse, but it was the only excuse I had. I couldn't lie to her. I was "busy."

' _Oh. Kk. C u 2morrow_?' Riley asked.

'Ya.' I responded.

I threw my phone into my purse, and I didn't look at it for the rest of the day. I couldn't.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Mr. Mathews? Can I go to the bathroom? Please," I begged quickly in the middle of his lecture without raising my hand, my face turning pink from embarrassment. I could tell by his face that he was going to say no, but he took one look at me and nodded. I quickly jumped out of my seat and shakily made my way to the girl's bathroom. I made it there just in time to vomit my breakfast into the toilet. It burned my throat and I was sweating from the effort, but much to my chagrin it got worse because next I heard Riley's heels clicking softly on the bathroom tile. The bathroom was empty besides the two of us and her footsteps echoed, making her seem much more menacing than she actually was.

"Maya?" She called questioningly in a gentle tone. I mustered up enough courage to open up the bathroom stall and face her.

"I'm fine, Riley," I answered her concerned thoughts, my voice quick. "It was probably just something that I ate. Though, I suppose that the nurse will still send me home. Mandatory procedure or something like that."

Riley placed her hand on my forehead to verify that I didn't have a fever. I must have satisfied her, because she brought her hand down and gave me a quick, scrutinizing glance.

"Okay. I'll tell my dad that you went to the nurse's office," she assured me. I nodded as I washed my hands. But I couldn't wash off the anxiety and the feeling that something wasn't right.

 **A/N: Should Maya find out months later (maybe 4 ish) or in the next chapter? Please review! I was amazed at how many reviews I got so quickly, so pl** **ease keep i** **t up!**

 **Guest (1): Thank you so very much. I'm glad.** **I shall continue. You'll find out very soon what happened. :)**

 **Guest (2): Thanks so much for your review!**

 **Guest (3): I'm glad. I hope that you enjoyed. :)**

 **Rose (Guest): Thank you for reviewing. :) I will for sure.**

 **Greasygirl3 : Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Stay Gold and do it for Johnny! 3**

 **Momeeto2 : Hey, thank you! I'm glad, and I hope that this chapter was just as good.**

 **Harveyj529 : Thank you, here's your update!**

 **Chapter Word Count: 645 words**

 **Happy Writing,**

 **-Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Girl Meets World? Sadly, I do not.**

 **Riley's POV**

I texted Maya to see if she was coming to my cheerleading game, but to my surprise she texted back that she had homework to do and that she was sorry she couldn't make it. Frowning, I quickly put my phone away and entered the locker room with the rest of my squad. I tried to tell myself that she probably still wasn't feeling good or something.

I got a few "hello's" from my teammates and I weakly smiled back, unable to shake the hurt that Maya's absence had inflicted on me, even though I knew I was being oversensitive.

The game started and I ran out cheering and flipping with my friends. I loved cheerleading, it fit me to a T. With everybody cheering and being happy, I was able to shake of my thoughts from Maya for a while.

"Go! Fight!" I did a backflip in the air. "Win," I shouted in mid air. When I landed I hit the ground as I felt a sharp pain go through my leg and I cried out in pain. Abigail, one of my teammates, rushed to my side and helped me limp to the bench.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Farkle asked me, concern evident in his voice. Lucas hung back away from me, which was unlike him, but his eyebrows were still furrowed in concern, but his expression was hard. I nodded at Farkle.

"Yeah, it's just sprained. Look, call Maya for me and see if she can drive me home. I can't put any weight on my foot. Could somebody pick her up and take her here? She can drive my car so no one has to leave their vehicle here," I explained to Farkle. He nodded easily and stepped out of the noisy gym to call Maya for me while I iced my ankle and tried to ignore the tenseness that was coming off of Lucas in waves. I didn't press for details from him; I didn't like the look he was wearing at all. He looked like the Texas-Lucas that liked to fight. Not my lovable moral compass Lucas.

Farkle came back into the gym just as our team scored. He didn't even react; he had come to the game for me, he couldn't care less about the score, or sports in general.

"Maya said she'd do it. I'll pick her up," he didn't leave room for argument, so I nodded simply.

"That's fine. I'm leavin' anyway," Lucas responded icily.

"What's going on with him?" Farkle demanded. I shrugged, staring after him with a hard gaze.

"Hell if I knew," I muttered bitterly.

 **A/N: I know it was a little short I'm sorry. Just so we're clear, this is taking place in the fall of their tenth grade. 3**

 **Emoji: Thanks so much; I'm very glad! :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 549 words**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

I paced outside the school until Farkle came back out, supporting Riley as she walked. Her face was contracted in pain, but she still managed a smile when she saw me. I tried to smile at her, but it was weak and she was straight through it.

I took over as Riley's human crutch. After she sat down in the passenger seat of her car I got into the driver's seat.

 **OoOoOoO**

Monday morning, I walked into the classroom with just a few minutes to spare and saw that Lucas's chair was empty. Selfishly, I hoped that he had mono or meningitis something and wouldn't be at school for weeks. I turned to Riley and asked here where her boyfriend was.

"He went to Texas over the weekend and his plane landed early this morning and he was tired. He said he'll be here tomorrow," she informed me, saying the last part with a smile. I frowned and turned back to the front of the room. Not mono. I'd have to face him tomorrow.

 **OoOoOoO**

I wasn't late the next day. Quiet the opposite actually, I was early but apparently, so was Lucas. I tried to turn around and leave but he grabbed my arm and held on tightly.

"Maya, just listen to me," he begged, but I didn't. I ripped away, breathing heavy and leaned against my locker. My breathe was coming out in smothered gasps, shakily, and I couldn't even talk if I had wanted to. Like he always does, Mr. Mathews appeared and rushed to my side. He told me to sit down and asked me to match his breathing. I couldn't, as hard as I tried. My vision was blurry but out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas headed towards the front of the school where the doors were. I thought he was leaving then, but I found out later that he was the one who notified the nurse about me. Not in time though, because the last thing I remember was Mr. Mathew's concerned face before everything turned black and silent.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

 _Turn off the stupid alarm clock_! _Somebody_!

 _Beep.. Beep…_

I groaned and when I blearily opened my eyes I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in a hospital. Now the beeping made sense.

"Great, Miss Hart's awake!" A way too cheerful blonde nurse chirped. She was a fake blonde no doubt, with fashionable glasses and enough makeup to last on her face to last her at least a year.

"I've got some good news. Your panic attack seems to be an isolated incident with a trigger. We can get you some mild anxiety pills if you and your mother would like. Since your under eighteen she would have to give convent. Also, even better news, your pregnant. You seem to be six to eight weeks along. Congratulations, Maya!"

"Wait, what-what did you just say?" I gasped out weakly. My stomach lurched as if on cue.

Six to eight weeks ago was that night. The night I didn't want to think about. The night he didn't even have the decency to rape me with a condom. The night everything I knew fell apart completely and shattered into a hundred million pieces. The night that I lost everything.

The next seven months was gonna be a long time to think about that night. Six to eight weeks ago didn't even begin to describe it.

"You should be due sometime in June, though that depends on what you decide," Nurse Sally Jones' face grew somber. "You'll find out your exact due date as you progress."

I put my hands on my stomach, thinking about my mom. She could have gotten rid of me but she never did.

"I'm keeping my child," I told her, my voice shaking but strong.

 **A/N: Anybody wanna guess the gender and/or request names?**

 **No-oneyet everyone : Ah, normally it posts for me after nine hours, so I was getting confused. Thank you for the information! ㈏0 3 ㈏9**

Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing. I totally will! :)

 **Guest (2): Here's your update. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **GreasyGirl3 : Maybe… Did this count? Haha. I'm so glad that you enjoyed, thank you so much for reviewing! 3**

 **Chapter Word Count: 789 words**

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Sadly, I do not own Girl Meets World. :( Though I wish that I do. Don't we all?**

 **Maya's POV**

I got to go home after my mom signed the release papers. I sure was glad, I really hated hospitals. They freaked me out a lot.

There was a turmoil going on in my head. I couldn't tell Riley, my best friend, that I was pregnant with _her boyfriend's_ kid. I couldn't- wouldn't betray her like that, even though I already did stab her through the back.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my pictures. I didn't have anything else to do. I landed on one of Riley when we were younger. Suddenly, Riley called me, breaking my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Peaches, come to the window when you get home, okay?" Riley told me.

"But Riley, I ca-" I paused, sighing. "Yeah, okay sweetie."

When I got home I threw on a an old plaid shirt that was a size too big to cover my stomach, and my black skinny jeans to compensate. I bounded down the stairs to her apartment and slowly crawled through the open window. I then saw that Riley already there sitting on the windowsill.

"Are you okay? What did the doctors say about you?" Riley questioned, concern evident on her normally smiling face.

"Yeah, Riles, I'm fine," I assured her emotionlessly. She looked over my expression.

"No, your not. What's wrong?" Riley asked me. I took a deep breath, trying to regain composure, but then started sobbing even harder because I couldn't.

"I'm pregnant, Riles," I sobbed in anguish. Riley wrapped me in a hug, but I still felt my betrayal driving a wedge between us.

"Oh, peaches," she sighed. Then, she asked the question I couldn't bare to answer.

"Who's the father?"

I choked and then answered without thinking, "Charlie Gardener."

I didn't lie very good when it came to Riley. I hadn't even spoken to Charlie in years. She shook her head fiercely.

"Don't lie to me, Peaches. You don't have to."

I couldn't resist her when she called me by my nickname Peaches. I thought this time before answering.

I shook me head. "I can't tell you."

"You can trust me," Riley begged, her voice soft and full of understanding.

"You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Riley proclaimed, her voice begging for me to believe her. My hands shook at my side.

"It-It was L-Lucas," I whispered, my voice trembling. I could talk loud even if I tried. Riley hadn't heard me.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind," I whispered, all of my previous courage gone. What little courage that he had left my little broken self with.

 **A/N: Review please?**

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 ****Non-graphic, suggestive rape in this chapter.  
**

 ****

 **Maya's POV**

"Maya, you ready?" Riley grinned as we walked up the steps of Jake's house. I adjusted my tight, black blouse and nodded at her.

It was always the same; the lights, the blaring music, and all of the people drunk and screaming. It was something that I thrived in.

"You should invite Lucas for me," Riley suggested. "I forgot my phone in the car."

I pulled out my phone and texted Lucas real quick.

"Party 2night at Jakes want 2 come?"

I got his response a few minutes later.

"Sure."

I told Riley and went off on my own in search of something to drink.

"Vodka, please," I instructed the bar tender. Within minutes I had downed my vodka and Riley had a beer in her hands. I heard a door opened and turned to see Lucas wearing a stony expression. I frowned, but none the less walked over to him.

"Hey, Lucas," I greeted with a smile. His expression didn't change.

"Get me a drink would ya?" He requested, walking towards the bar with me.

A few shots later, I lost track but Lucas was beating me by a lot, he started to get angrier and angrier. He was telling me that his dad kicked him out, and I tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not a nice drunk, Maya," he warned me in an icy tone. I should have listened.

 _Where are you, Riley_? I wondered silently in my head.

I knew something was wrong when Lucas asked me to go outside with him for a breather. I felt uneasy about it, but I followed him anyway and it was okay at first. He just leaned against the building and I watched the stars twinkle up above. I wanted to remember every detail so I could pain it later.

Now, I don't want to remember it so much.

"At least you still have a dad around," I muttered.

Big mistake.

He grabbed me by my hair and threw my head against the wall. His fave was contracted in pain and from the exertion of throwing me around. I could see every ounce of anger on his face. He wasn't the Lucas that I knew. This was the drunk Lucas that liked fights and was angry about his home life. If I wasn't careful I'd end up just like him. A few years could really change a person.

Lucas slapped me and threw me to the ground. I tried to keep from crying out in pain. He ripped my pants off of me, popping a button and then began to undress himself. I begged him not to but he removed my underwear too.

When it was all over, he left me there, stripped of my dignity, shaking, and writhing in pain. But he left the old Lucas there too.

 **A/N: 8 reviews in under 5 hours!? Thank you guys so much! You all rock!**

 **Autyz: There you go! Those were both good guesses though.**

 **Jaiden ( Guest): I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reviewing!**

 **LayaxFiley122 (Guest): Such a good idea! I'm sorry though. This is the story line, sadly. I'm going to write a one-shot explaining Lucas's point of view very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Gleegirl116 : Thank you!**

 **Guest : That is definitely my struggle area, and I'm always looking for ways to improve so thank you very much for the advice. I hope I improve! **

**Emoji : Hey! :) Texas Lucas as in the one who got expelled for fighting, sorry. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kaptinkupcakes333 : Here's your answer thank you so much for your kind words! **

**GreasyGirl3 (Guest): Awe, thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me!**

 _ **Another Hurricane** Responses:_

 **Guest (1): I know, poor Maya. :( I'm so evil!**

 **Guest (2): Umm... Well, I already wrote this and so I can't, but if you want to send in a prompt, I'll write you a Lucaya story! :)**

 **LuayaxFiley122 : Sorry you feel that way. Personally, I love Lucas. I made this an AU and factors changed him. Not all of my stories will be like this, I hope you don't hate me forever. **

**Gleegirl116 : Thanks so much; I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): That was connected to this story. So, Maya's POV is up above. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 ****Non-graphic, suggestive rape in this chapter.  
**

 **Maya's POV**

I tried to avoid everything the next few days; including all of my friends, and basically life in general. Riley had even given up on calling me by Wednesday.

Mom didn't make me go to school for a few days. She already knew about the baby because the nurse had told her, but she hadn't brought it up to me yet. I knew she would. On Friday, she finally asked me if I wanted go to school, and I mustered up enough courage to agree.

My mom told me that I had at least a month before I would begin to show my baby bump, but I still wore my baggiest grey college hoodie just to make sure. She had told me when I was younger that I was next in line for twins, and though I knew that you couldn't predict something like that to an absolute science, I was still a little worried about it. How would I be able to handle one child, much less two?

"Maya! Time to get up for school, sweetheart!" My mom called, knocking loudly outside my door. I groaned and rolled over under my pile of warm, cozy, and safe blankets.

"I'm coming," I hollered back, my voice thick with sleep. My stomach protested when I stood up, and suddenly I found myself leaning over the toilet, puking my guts out violently.

"It's just morning sickness, baby. I can pick up some medicine from the pharmacy if you'd like." My mom suddenly appeared behind me, rubbing my back comfortingly. Once I had the strength to I nodded in response.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I carefully rinsed my mouth out with water and got into the shower. When I was dressed and ready, I drove myself to school in my red car.

When I saw Lucas in class, despite all of my preparation and self coaching in previous days, my stomach turned to ice and my heart hit the floor. My expression must have showed it too. I tried to tune him out and stared ahead at the board during the lesson.

"… the ability to adapt is proven over the course of time..."

Are you alright, Miss Hart?" Mr. Matthews asked me at the end of class.

 _No, I'm not alright. I'm dying inside and the sight of_ him _makes me sick to my stomach_ … I nodded quickly and gathered up my stuff. I could barely register what I was doing.

"I'm fine, Mr. Matthews." _I'm not fine. I'm literally falling apart_.

But I walked out of Mr. Matthews' classroom, somehow remaining semi-composed. I fell apart though once I reached the bathrooms. I cried and cried, feeling each square inch of emptiness within myself.

 **Guest : I actually really like Lucaya too. I suck at writing Riley, but I ship Rucas in the show. But because I can't write Riley, I have to ship Maya somebody, and I'm growing to love this pairing for the show too. Thanks for reviewing! I'll probably do more (and nicer) things with them in the future.**

 **A/N: There's a poll on my website to vote if Maya should have twins, and if so what gender. Please check it out and thanks guys!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

"Have you decided what college your going to, Maya?" Farkle asked me during class. I had been trying to hide my face from him with my hair so he wouldn't notice my puffy, red eyes, but his voice penetrated my hair shield.

"I honestly haven't decided," I admitted. Farkle nodded in understanding.

"It took me forever to decided on Cornell," he assured me.

"I've always thought of Alfred, but I can't afford it." It was true. Even with financial aid, Alfred would cost me over a hundred and twenty thousand dollars. I would probably end up settling on a small community art college here in New York that would cost me under twenty grand to go.

Farkle smiled and me and for the first time in a while I managed a real smile. Leave it to Farkle to make me feel better during a school day by talking about colleges. For once in a long time, I felt semi-normal.

 **OoOoOoO (Mid-December)**

"Maya!" Riley called as she caught up with me in the hallway. "Are you still coming over for Christmas dinner like usual?"

"Yeah. I might be later than normal though, I'll be with my mom for a bit," I assured her. Riley practically bounced to class while I slowly walked behind her.

I, on the other hand, was not as excited. Today was the last day before Christmas break, but all in those few weeks I would have my first ultrasound, find out the gender of my baby, and I would no longer be able to hide my baby bump under baggy T-shirts and hoodies. January was going to be a living nightmare for me, full of changes. I knew it.

 **Guest : I do too! I can't write Riley very well and I love Lucas, so Maya/Lucas is the only pair I can write. And I'm beginning to appreciate them in the show too.**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): My same thought, but we will see what happens. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Autyz : Love them, but I don't condemn rape. Glad you enjoyed. **

**Sarah (Guest): Possibly, I'll see what I can write up. Thank you for suggesting. **

**Guest (2): Thank you so very much, that means a lot! I love Lucaya too I will do more on them. **

**** A/N: There's a poll on my profile to vote if Maya should have twins, and if so or not what gender. Please check it out and thanks guys! Please do vote nobody has yet I really want to hear your opinion!**

 **Sorry for the boringness and shortness of this chapter, I had to explain a few things before we got into the good stuff. And suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XOXO**


	9. Chapter 10

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

"Merry Christmas, Maya," Mom wished me cheerfully as I came out of my room. I gave her a quick hug around my stomach, smiling through a yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Your father sent another letter," she informed me, heading off towards our small, cozy living room. I grabbed it out of her hands happily and sprawled out on the couch to read it.

 _Dear Maya,_

 _You're growing into such such a lovely young woman. You are so beautiful from what I have seen in picture. I hope you are doing alright, and maybe one day you can forgive me for my past mistakes. I'm really trying here. College is coming up soon, boyfriends, I'm sorry I'm not there for you to share these experiences. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Enclosed in this short letter is a check to contribute to your college fund. Spend it wisely._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

I frowned, glaring at the letter as us. I didn't want his money. It felt dirty, like a payoff for the past decade of abandonment. I carelessly threw it on the kitchen table and went over to help mom with dinner.

"I love you," I told her as I opened up the refrigerator to look for eggs. She kissed the top of my head light.

"Love you too, Baby Girl."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Oh, mom, can Riley come with us to the ultrasound tomorrow. I want her to be there," I requested out of the blue while stuffing the turkey, elbow deep in meat.

"Of course," Mom responded. "What are you hoping for?"

"A girl. That'll be easier," I informed her, laughing softly.

"Me too. They are."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Mom, can I head over to Riley's for a few hours? I promise I'll be home in time for our Christmas dinner," I asked my mom. She mutely nodded.

"You won't be too lonely by yourself on Christmas, right?" I clarified worriedly.

My mom smiled freely at me. "Don't worry too much about me, Maya baby, I'll be by myself soon all the time, you know. I love you. Be good."

I grabbed my jacket and gave her a quick one-armed hug. "I will. I love you too, mom." I ran off towards Riley's apartment with a smile on my face.

**A/N: There's a poll on my profile to vote if Maya should have twins, and if so or not what gender. Please check it out and thanks guys! Next chapter we will find out the gender of Maya's baby! :) (and how many so please vote before Sunday night America time.) And please read the earlier chapter if you haven't and my author's note.

 **Peace Out,**

 **-Alee XOXO**


	10. Chapter 11

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

"Hello, Matthews family!" I yelled gleefully as I entered their apartment. Riley ran up to me and gave me a hug while Mrs. Matthews looked up from her cooking to greet me cheerfully.

"How you feeling, Maya?" She asked me.

I nodded, "I'm doing really good. I'm going in for an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Yeah, congratulations, Maya." I jumped, startled by the voice behind me. I couldn't help but allow a small spark of happiness surge through me.

"Uncle Shawn!" He wrapped me in a one-armed guy hug.

"Is dinner going to be ready soon, Topanga?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"It's ready right now. Get it while it's hot!"

Boy, and the boys sure did. You would have thought they had never seen food before. Or civilized human beings.

"Ah-ah boys, pregnant lady first. She's eating for two," Mrs. Matthews lectured. I was shocked that she had actually managed to wrangle the boys. They all stepped back for me politely and I had to laugh.

"Have I told you lately I think you're pretty fierce?" I asked her with a grin. Mrs. Mathews gave me a long, motherly, serious look.

"Have I told you lately I think that you're pretty brave?"

I didn't know what to say.

 **OoOoOoO**

The sonographer spread some weird, blue gel over my stomach that tickled and was really, really cold. It was a foreign feeling, and I didn't like it very much at all. Riley kept laughing at all of the strange faces I was making.

"Shut it, Riles," I finally muttered. She stuck her long tongue out at me and then tried to touch her nose with her tongue.

The sonographer, Dr. Kent, a black woman in her late 20's with a bright smile, would occasionally shake her head at our childish antics.

I wasn't prepared for what I heard next as she looked at my ultrasound picture. "Congratulations, Miss Hart, you're going to be having healthy, twin babies."

" _What_?" I gasped in shock, my eyebrows furrowing in complete confusion.

I wasn't sure if I should have been happy, nervous, or agitated. I guess I was a little of all three. Mostly anxious.

"One baby is a girl, but we haven't been able to see the other baby's gender yet," Dr. Kent further informed me. I nodded as she continued to look around.

"Girls," she said suddenly. I smiled. "Two little girls."

Riley did a little happy dance and Mom squeezed my hand.

"Told you," she teased.

 _Twin girls, huh_? I thought, shaking my head. What a strange concept.

 **GreasyGirl3 (Guest): That means so much coming from you, you are one of my biggest supporters in this fandom! I appreciate every single review! :)**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	11. Chapter 12

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

 _Could it be a mistake_? I thought blearily. _I can't have twins. Not by myself._

"Girls," Dr. Kent said suddenly. I smiled. "Two, healthy, little girls."

Riley did her own little happy dance in the room and Mom squeezed my hand.

"Told you," she teased.

 _Twin girls, huh_? I thought, shaking my head. What a strange concept.

 **OoOoOoO**

As I stated back at my reflection in the mirror, I knew it wasn't a mistake. I was having twins and I could tell just by the way my stomach looked.

"You look perfectly fine, Maya," My mom told me as she came into my room. "You're beautiful." I scowled, unable to believe her. Moms had a warped view of their children.

"What are you even in here for?" I demanded. "This is _my_ bedroom."

"Don't get mouthy with me, Maya. I'm just grabbing your laundry to wash," Mom responded defensively.

"Sorry," I mumbled dejectedly. "I'm gonna head over to Riley's and then we might go to _Topanga's_ with Farkle."

"Alright," my mom responded, gathering up all of my dirty clothes.

"So you have any baby girl names picked out?"

I shrugged. "I wanna name them something special. I'll probably have one of their middle name's Mariah like Riley's. I like the middle names Renée and Noel too."

"You'll know," my mom assured me. "Have fun at Riley's. You should tell your other friends though, they're bound to get worried about you."

I nodded, a familiar anxious feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. "I know, Mom. I'll try."

"Okay, Baby Girl."

 ** _To: Riley Matthews_**

 **(Maya: Bold** _Riley: Italics_ )

 **Hey meet me at Topangas with Farkle**

 _Did you text him_

 **No can u**

 _Sure c u l8ter_

 **Kk c u there.**

 **OoOoOoO**

I tucked a piece of loose blond hair behind my ear. My knee bounced up and down.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Farkle asked me, worry evident on his face and in his voice.

"I-I'm pregnant, Farkle," I told him shakily.

"Is Lucas the father?" He asked me. I looked up at him in shock.

"How-how'd you know?" I stuttered. Riley shook her head, almost denying.

" _My_ boyfriend is _your_ baby's fathers?" She demanded.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Oooh!**

 **My thoughts and prayers are with all Americans and all European and French people and all of the families of the victims in this tragic event.**

 **I'll take name suggestions for Maya's twins if anybody would like. Please review! Just two review and then I'll update. Is anybody still reading?**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	12. Chapter 13

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV**

 _I tucked a piece of loose blond hair behind my ear. My knee bounced up and down with nervous energy._

 _"Maya, what's wrong?" Farkle asked me, worry evident on his face and in his voice._

 _"I-I'm pregnant, Farkle," I informed him in a trembling voice._

 _"Is Lucas the father?" He asked me. I looked up at him in shock._

"How-how'd you know?"

"You and Lucas have been different. It was just a suspicion," Farkle explained. Riley shook her head, almost denying the facts before her.

" _My_ boyfriend is _your_ baby's father?" She demanded, glaring at me. I had never seen my sweet, goofy best friend so angry at me, ever.

"I didn't mean it," I started to cry. Riley shook her head.

"Don't you even talk to me," she yelled and ran out the door. I thought about chasing after her, but I didn't. I was crying too hard and shaking.

"Farkle, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to," I was talking so fast I wasn't even sure if he could understand me. "You can't hate me. I didn't want to hurt her."

"How can you not mean to have sex with someone?" Farkle asked, sounding actually mildly curious and somewhat defensive.

My voice grew quiet, and when I talked, it sounded like a question. "If-If it wasn't con-consensual sex."

Farkle stared at me. "Did he hurt you?"

I couldn't get out the "R-" word. I just nodded.

"Oh, Maya," he hugged me sympathetically and let me cry into his chest.

 **Riley's POV**

"Lucas," I called loudly, knocking outside his apartment door, tears still streaming down my face. He opened up the door and immediately noticed my state. He gave me a warm hug.

"What's wrong, Riles?" My boyfriend wondered. I pulled away from him so that I could look him in the eyes.

"You and Maya. You betrayed me," I tried to keep my voice even. "You had sex. She's pregnant, Lucas. Twins."

Lucas looked shocked, but quickly regained himself. "Do you hate me? You deserve to hate me, but you can't hate Maya. She's your best friend. She told me not to."

"I'm not sure if I hate you or not. And what do you mean about Maya?" I couldn't except was he was implying.

"Riley, I did something terrible to her. I'm so sorry."

I buried my my face into my hands. "Don't talk to me," I repeated what I had told Maya just a few houses earlier. "I can't take this all anymore. I don't even know what to believe. Just leave me alone, Lucas."

 **Kaptinkupcakes333 : I love those names! I was considering Krystal for a name and Kalli is a really pretty name. I think you read my mind lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Rose (Guest): Yes ma'am, I will! ;)**

 **Mari101 (Guest): Very exotic names, thank you for suggesting. **

**Waffleslover98 : I like a lot of those, will definitely use them thank you. **

**Hintofmint : Thank you! And by the way, I love your username! :)**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	13. Chapter 13:

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV (Mid-January)**

I had managed to collect myself enough to breathe correctly when Riley texted me.

" _Y didn't u tell me_?" She texted. I started breathing heavier and quicker. _He told her! He told her_! I repeated frantically in my head. She would hate me for sure now. I tried to calm myself down.

" _I couldn't_ ," I responded. " _I'm sry_."

" _No I am I should've noticed_ ," she texted back almost immediately and then my phone buzzed again. " _I dumped his sry butt._ "

I had to laugh. Even at sixteen, Riley still refused to cuss like the rest of us potty mouths. I, on the other hand, cussed like a sailor. Though, I should probably stop that once my babies were born. I had four more months to stop that.

"U got any name ideas?" I texted back, hoping to change the subject.

" _Charlotte_ ," Riley suggested. " _Or Scarlett like Scarlett O'Hare_."

" _I luv Scarlett_ ," I texted back quickly, smiling. It sounded so creative and artsy.

" _Kk. Want to watch a movie at my place_?"

" _Sure. Farkle 2_?" I asked her.

" _No. Girls night_ ," my phone buzzed. I put my phone away and gave Farkle a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me," I said. When I pulled away, he kissed my forehead softly.

"Always," he assured me before leaving me there, my head swirling.

 **OoOoOoO**

"...Riles, I think that Farkle kissed me..."

"What?" I had her full attention now. "Maya! Oh my gosh," Riley squealed, grinning happily. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"It doesn't make us a couple," I replied warily.

"Tell. Me. Everything," Riley demanded, crossing her legs and getting comfortable for the story.

 **Kaptinkupcakes333: I was considering Krystal and Kallie is such a beautiful name. I think you read my mind lol. Thanks for suggesting!**

 **Rose (Guest): Yes ma'am lol.**

 **Mari101 (Guest): Oooh, very exotic. Thank you!**

 **Hintofmint: I love your username and thank you!**

 **Hannie597: Thank you. I will do my best to use everyone's names.**

 **Guest: Wow is good thank you! :)**

 **Waffleslover98: I love almost all of those thank you! I will for sure use some of them.**

 **A/N: I updated Why Roses Still Have Thorns, it's just not showing up by the way.**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV (March 30th)**

"What a _slut_ ," I heard some girl mutter behind me loudly, followed by howls of laughter from multiple different voices. "Some people just don't know how to use a condom."

I kept my head down and resisted the urge to turn around and see who the owners of the voices were. I didn't need to know. Besides, I was used to it by now. At five months pregnant, it was obvious.

 **OoOoOoO (May 28th)**

"Come on, Maya, you can do this!" Riley encouraged. I glared at her, breathing heavy as another contraction hit.

"Arg! But it f_ing hurts!" I yelled.

"I know, Peaches."

"No you don't!" I yelled in frustration. "Agh!"

 _Previously:_

 _I was sitting on the couch when another contraction jolted my stomach. I started to get really scared. I couldn't be going in to labor yet._

 **"Riley,"** _I texted._ **"Should I go to docs? Having contractions real bad."**

 **"How far apart?"** _She responded. I quickly glanced at the clock._

 **"Maybe nine or ten or something. IDK. I haven't been counting. They hurt."**

 **"Kk. Call ur mom. I'll me u at hospital. K?"** _Riley sent. I called my mom and quickly told her that I was having contractions._

 _"It's too early," I explained, panicked._

 _"It's okay, baby. Breathe. I'm coming up," my mom assured me calmly. I tried to breathe evenly._

 _I put my phone away and waited for my mom, who was upstairs with Topanga. Riley was out getting groceries, so she couldn't tell my mom for me when I had texted her. Within ten minutes, I was in the car, on the way to the hospital, resisting the urge to scream. I had never felt anything so painful but worth it in my entire life._

 **OoOoOoO**

"Miss Hart, congratulations. Two healthy baby girls. What would you like to name them?" Doctor Warners asked me, placing each of my children in my arms. I stared down at my two children. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

They looked so much alike, but I noticed a few differences. One child hadLucas's skin tone and darker blond hair, but my eyes. My other child, second born, looked more like me with freckles and blue eyes. She also had lighter blond hair than her sister. She was the louder twin already by far.

"I want to name her..."

 **A/N: One important point: Maya's due date was originally July 3rd. So she is having her baby six weeks early. Please review!**

 **** Thank you to Bella McGrath for her help, even though she doesn't even read this fandom, for helping me. And thank you to everyone who suggested names, even if I don't use them. I don't want to miss anyone, so I won't name them all, but thank you so very much to everyone! I love y'all!**

 **Guest : I will do my best. I want to try to use everyone's, and some names don't fit with others as middle names and stuff. I haven't even decided on one of the name's yet lol. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Peace Out y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV (May 28th)**

The twins looked so much alike, but I noticed a few differences.

One child hadLucas's skin tone and darker blond hair, but my eyes. My other child, my second born, looked more like me with freckles and my blue eyes. She also had lighter blond hair than her sister. She was the louder twin already by far.

"I want to name her..." I gestured to my second born with my elbow. "Kaitlyn Mariah Faith, and I want to name my other baby girl Scarlett Eleanor."

I had wanted to name Scarlett Noel, but then I found out in one of my baby name books that Noel was a nickname for Eleanor, and that just sounded so classy.

"I love you," I whispered to the both of them. For a moment, all of my fears were replaced by an immense feeling of purpose and love. Tomorrow, I would worry about money and school and if I would be a good enough mom for them without a dad I their lives, if I could replace a father-figure like Mr. Mathews was to me, but that would be tomorrow. Today though, I had two beautiful girls in my arms, my mom and my sister at my side, and that was all that I really cared about.

 **OoOoOoO (June 17th)**

"Diapers, Riley. Diapers, diapers, and more diapers!" I complained, throwing myself onto her bed as we both started laughing.

"Poor Maya." I shrugged indifferently.

"It's worth it," I assured her. Though, I guess that I always planned that I would have kids older, at the same time as Riley. Our kids would be like us. Best friends.

I glanced down at Kaitlyn and Scarlett, who were sleeping next to Aunt Riley's bed. (She insisted on being called that, and having a place in her apartment for my her nieces.)

"Wouldn't trade it for a world, no matter how hard it is going to be," I whispered to them, quiet enough to where Riley couldn't hear me.

 **A/N:** I'm considering ending it here, and making a sequel with the twins a few months older. Or should I continue in this story? Idk. And who should I pair Maya and Riley with? I already have 1 vote for Joshaya. Faraya? Zayley? Please tell me.**

 **I apologize for all the alerts you guys got. I kept deleting the chapter because it wasn't popping up and o had to wait an hour lol. So I am sorry.**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Hey! Man, I thought maybe you had given up on this story or given up reviewing. (because you were on the site reviewing my other story while I updated this one.) I'm glad that you didn't lol. Thank you so much! Here is your update! **

**Peace Out y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Maya's POV (May 28th)**

I woke up at around one a.m. to the sound of crying and screaming. I groaned and rolled over, shuffling to where the twins laid in third cribs, supposedly asleep. Kaitlyn was howling her little head off and had woken up Scarlett, who has just started to cry as I walked in.

Twice the kids, twice the crying, twice the diapers, and twice the food. Oh, and twice the trouble.

Oh, boy. Don't forget about boys, either.

Maya sighed as she rocked Kaitlyn and Scarlett girls back and forth.

 **OoOoOoO**

It took a lot of time, healing, and trust, but at twenty-one years old Maya Hart married a twenty-four year old Joshua Matthews and became Maya Penelope Matthews.

The twins were now almost five years old. A year later, Maya and Joshua had a baby boy named Christopher Dylan Matthews. He had Josh's dark hair and Maya's soft, round face. He was quiet and sweet, and Maya was able to relax and work while. The twins had been crazy the first few months.

 **A/N: Ugh. I hated this chapter. Im sorry.**

 **I'm going to be posting a sequel based fully on one-shot ideas from you guys. To submit, please fill out the prompt below.**

 ** _Year: (or, if you don't know, just give me the age of one character and I will figure out the rest. Can be before kids to after Josh and Maya are married.)_**

 ** _Characters: (any characters involved more than like a sentence. It doesn't have to include everyone.)_**

 ** _Prompt: (a quick summary of what you want to happen.)_**

 **Thank guys!**

 **Sarah (Guest): Okay. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ArabellaRoseD (Guest): Thank you for your suggestion snd your kind words. **

**Peace Out y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Why Roses Still Have Thorns**

 **Candymouse22's and  Guest's request**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you.**

 **Ages:**

 **Maya: 21**

 **Josh: 24**

 **Twins: 6**

 **Maya's POV (December 25th, 2021)**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard two voices scream. I even felt a kick in my stomach from my baby. The bed began to move and I forced my eyes open. Josh was just getting up next to me and Scarlett was trying to climb up onto the bed. I laughed.

"Mom!"

"I'm getting there," I grumbled. The twins ran off towards the living room and sat down next to the tree. I grinned and pecked Josh on the cheek. He pulled me in closer with his arm around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Boing."

When I gave the signal a few minutes later, Kaitlyn and Scarlett ripped into their presents. Kaitlyn reached the bottom first.

"Horsey!" She screamed, holding up the pink horse and the brush for the horse. I laughed as Scarlett pulled out her present. It was a little mermaid playhouse.

Later that night, as the kids played with their new toys happily and after dinner, I finished putting away all of the dishes.

"Our first Christmas together," I observed, looking around the room. I felt a kick and had to smile. Even my unborn baby was excited for Christmas.

 **OoOoOoO (August 5th, 2020)**

"Come on girls," I shook Scarlett's bed and then Kaitlyn's. Scarlett was the easy one to wake up, but Kaitlyn sure was putting up a fight.

"Kaitlyn Mariah Faith, you have to get for school," I demanded. The word "school" perked her interest and she hopped out of bed.

After getting dressed, eating, and brushing their teeth, I walked out with them to the end of the driveway to wait for the bus. Josh was getting ready for work, so he stood out on the porch, barefoot. The yellow monster pulled up and the girls wanted to run straight into it, but I snatched them up, giving them each a big hug.

"I love you."

"Love you too, mommy!" Both of my girls yelled. Later, I hoped that the girls at least missed me when they truly understood where they were going, but I watched them easily climb onto the bus with an easy smile.

 **OoOoOoO (November 2nd, 2018)**

"You ready for tonight, Maya?" Riley asked me as I went through my closet with great scrutiny.

"If I can find an outfit!" I groaned in frustration. Riley looked in my closet for a minute before pulling out a black skirt, legging, a red blouse, and a short black leather jacket. I mixed it up a bit and grabbed my heels. It was nice and sexy, but still was me and didn't look like I was trying too hard.

"Thanks, Riley," I hugged her gratefully as I heard Josh knock on the door.

 **Candymouse22 : Thank you! I hope that this was up to your standards. **

**Guest : Those are both really good ideas. Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed it. **

**Greasygirl3 (Guest): Aww, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Peace Out y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
